Of A Ruined Lunch and Usagi's Ties
by Tainted Sesshy Lover
Summary: Usagi-san... distracts Misaki while he is cooking, and leaves a huge mess for poor Misaki to clean up. But poor Misaki isn't as understanding as he hopes and hatches a plan. First fic! R&R!
1. The Mess

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica, nor do I own any of the characters.**

**Well, this is my first fic. Go easy, but be honest? If anyone reads it that is. Haha, I do hope you enjoy(:**

Misaki cursed repeatedly.

He cursed himself.

_'All of the people... All of the people for me to do.. __**that**__ with, and I pick this one. Baka, Misaki. Baka.'_

He cursed the Rabbit.

_'Damn, Usagi-san. Baka! HENTAI!' _

And then he cursed him more.

"Ugh! When I said I was cooking, stop, I meant I was COOKING, STOP!" Misaki screamed angrily at the poor kitchen. The burners on the stove were charred black; curry had spewed onto the helpless metal and caked on, layer upon layer. The once silver skillet was also black, the stir fry inside unidentifiable.

Misaki sighed and slid down to the floor in defeat. Observing the mess in despair, he tried to force himself to have enough energy, to have the mindset, to get this done. "I can't just leave it. Get up, Misaki!" He pounded his fist to the ground in his resolve, "Ah! What the f-," glancing down at his hand, he saw part of the glob that was the ruined curry. Glancing around with very nervous eyes, Misaki gasped.. then, he screamed.

"USAGI-SAN! STUPID FUCKING PERVERT! JUST DO.. **THAT** AND THEN LEAVE ME WITH THIS! NO, NO, YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU HAD BETTER BE GLAD YOU LEFT! YEAH!"

The brunette panted after his outrage, then blushed at himself. _'Yelling to an empty room will not solve anything. It really won't clean this kitchen, and it won't even piss off Usagi-san. I will clean the mess first, and plot my revenge after.' _He nodded, as in confirmation, and prepared himself for the task at hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usami Akihiko had a great life. He had an easy job that allowed him to work at home most of the time, plenty of money resulting from the easy job, and a great lover that happened to like to cook and clean.

He grimaced.

'_Well, he doesn't really LIKE to clean so much..'_

Usagi knew that he would be 'in the dog house' after this afternoon. He had ventured into the kitchen to get his fill of Misaki, and only after a lot of.. repositioning (he'd tried his damndest to convince Misaki that counter top sex or sex against the refrigerator was okay, no one would know, but Misaki had very loudly objected), did they move to their large bed upstairs.

Afterwards, they had both fallen asleep. A very deep, putrid odor had awakened Akihiko, and he had hoped Misaki hadn't woken up to it as well, but upon glancing at the other side of the bed, his hopes were very quickly crushed. Misaki was gone, and had probably left in a hasty manner.

Usagi groaned. They had certainly slammed around a lot, and now everything was horribly burned. He knew he would be hearing it from his cleanly lover.

Luckily, he didn't get the chance.

A loud "ZZZZ.. ZZZZ..ZZZZ" echoed through the room, and Usagi glanced at his phone beside him.

Saved by Aikawa, for once.

He eagerly dressed and bounded downstairs, telling Misaki hurriedly he had been called away. He didn't allow himself to relax until he reached the elevator.

_'Safe.'_

His mind couldn't imagine that at that moment, his small lover had just thought of a plan that would impress even the great Usami Akihiko.


	2. The Revenge?

**Author's note! **

**Warning! There IS a Lemon in this chapter! It obviously IS Yaoi, don't like, don't read! I've told you, so it's not my fault if you skip over this. It's a rated M fiction on an anime that involves two dudes. -_- You're stupid if you can't guess what's going to happen. **

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my fiancee. She often leaves me with a mess to clean up, um, not with sex so much as Akihiko does, but by just being herself :P She inspires me to write everything I do, so if you enjoy this, I'll be sure to tell her! As always, read and review! :D**

**I'm nervous about the sex scene. I've never had gay guy sex, so I don't know. Lesbian sex is.. way different. I just have a feeling. Haha(: I've watched the series (so many times I can probably recite it to you) so, I hope it's acceptable! Thanks for reading**

Misaki sighed and stood up slowly, listening to the popping of his knees and arms. _'Finally, all done. And it didn't even take that long!' _He glanced at the clock and sweatdropped, _'Only an hour until Usagi-san is home! I haven't done laundry, I need to start dinner, and I need to study for Kamijou-sensei's test tomorrow!'_

Hating Usagi with every step and breath he took, Misaki decided to hurriedly do some laundry and start on dinner. His eyebrow twitched, _'There's another thing for Kamijou the Devil to scream at me for! Baka Usagi-san!' _

As the peppers to his (second) stir fry hit the pan and sizzled, the front door very quietly, almost sneakily, opened and closed in the same manner. Misaki grinned evilly, "Usagi-san! We're having vegetable stir fry tonight!"

Akihiko seemed to freeze, and then, seeing Misaki's power-struck face, regained himself, "Sounds delicious Misaki! Just call me down from my office when it's ready. I need to touch up on this manuscript Aikawa and I were working on. Last minute things.." He seemed to have realized he was rambling as he cut himself off and headed up the stairs.

Misaki barely surpressed his laughter at the older man's unusual behavior. "When is the deadline for it?"

"Eleven days ago."

"Eleven- MEET YOUR FUCKING DEADLINES BAKA!"

Usagi smirked at his lover's usual behavior, relieved; it seemed as if all was forgiven.

"If you want to give me some inspiration..." The author slowly descended the stairs toward the smaller man- then went right back up.

Misaki hadn't yelled "HENTAI!" or "BAKA, BAKA!" or, his favorite, a combination of, "BAKA NO HENTAI!", he had completely stopped moving around in the kitchen to give the violet eyed man a very chilling stare.

_'Maybe not so forgiven.'_

xxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later they sat at the dinner table, Misaki chatting happily about a joke Sumi-senpai had told him the previous day and Usagi throwing in a grunt every now and then. All was normal.

Afterward, Misaki stood above the sink, elbow deep in dishwater, anxiously chewing on his lower lip. _'If Usagi-san decides he wants to do.. __**that**__, my plan is completely ruined!' _

He glanced over worriedly to see Akihiko zoned out, seemingly watching TV. _'I still need to keep my guard up.' _

But the rest of the night, the Rabbit stayed in his study. Even through Misaki's shower, which was extremely unusual, even for nights when the author was writing furiously. Misaki grinned and watched the warm water slide down his arm, _'He knows I'm pissed. Good!' _

Misaki climbed into bed and snuggled into the covers. _'I forgot what it's like to be under the covers with clothes on,' _he blushed at the thought. "Hentai.."

A few minutes later, Misaki heard the soft click of the office door shutting and the thump of large feet padding through the hallway. He hurriedly closed his eyes and attempted to even out his breathing. _'Please, please pass as sleeping. Please be believable.'_

He had to force himself to breathe whenever he felt the older man lean over his figure, hesitating. _'It's not going to work! Dammit! I really could have gotten him this time!' _

But his thoughts ceased when Usagi sighed and kissed Misaki's forehead before climbing into the covers and snuggling into his younger lover.

Misaki waited ten minutes after he first heard Usagi's breath even out, then whispered, "Usagi-san?" and poked the man's cheek.

Nothing.

Misaki sighed with relief and got out of bed carefully.

_'Now, I work.'_

xxxxxxxxxxx

Akihiko was awakened to the feeling of being.. restrained. His vision slowly cleared and he could see the bedside lamp was on. As he went to drag Misaki's warmth into his chest and question him, he was stopped. _'Nani?' _He tried again, both arms. Nothing. He looked up and saw that both of his wrists were bound to the headboard with.. his ties?

Glancing over franticly, he found Misaki gone. _'Misaki!' _His mind jumped to autopilot and imagined someone breaking in and harming his small lover. "Misaki!" No answer. "MISAKI!"

He yelled and thrashed, trying to free his bound hands. He needed to do something! Misaki could be in danger, could be being forced right now to- He froze, and a puddle of sweat gathered at his temples as his mind pictured it.

_A man all in black, face covered with a mask. "You certainly are very pretty." His fingers tracing down Misaki's chest to harshly pinch a pink nipple. "I think I will play with you for a bit."_

_"No! Ahh- Stop!" The boy struggled futilely. _

_"What? You don't like me? I can make you feel good." His hand wandered down further still and gripped the boy's soft cock._

_"NO! Stop! Please!" _

_"I don't think you want me to stop. Your body certainly doesn't want me to." The hand rubs until Misaki's cock is half- erect, then starts a slow stroke. _

_"Unnn- No- P-Please, stop! USAGI-SAN!"_

The thought horrifies Akihiko to the point where he panics. Again he looks at his hands tied to the bed posts and struggles to get them free. _'I'll get up with this goddamn headboard if I have to.'_

He tried again, yelling as he went, "Misaki! Misaki! MISAKI!" A mantra filled the silent house. He concentrated on trying to somehow stand up.

"Baka Usagi-san! Quit shouting, the neighbors will think someone's being murdered!"

Usagi jerked his head toward the sound of his lover's voice. "M-Misaki!"

Misaki looked annoyed, "Nani? Fuck, you've been screaming for five minutes!"

Akihiko allowed his head to fall back to his pillows. He didn't know if he should be pissed or if he should cry. "Misaki.. I thought..I'm so glad you're safe."

His lover's eyes softened and he walked over to place a hand on the man's wrinkled forehead. "Quit making that face, Usagi-san. You'll wrinkle young." He stroked his seme's forehead until he felt the stress was gone.

After a couple of minutes, Usagi seemed to come to reality.

"...Misaki?"

"Nani?"

"I'm tied to our bedpost."

"Hai."

"..so you know that?"

"Hai."

"Ah."

"Hn."

Akihiko stared at his lover's face for a minute. He didn't appear to have any intentions of releasing him. He just sat there with a soft flush on his face.

Then it clicked.

"Misaki?"

"H-Hai?"

"Why am I tied to our headboard with my work ties?"

"Ano.. Ahh-Well..." He seemed to take a deep breath.

Just as the author was about to jump in with a perverted comment, his uke turned lust filled eyes on him and said, "Usagi-san needs to be punished."

_'Holy shit.'_

"Pardon?" He asked hoarsely. Where did the moisture in his mouth go?

Misaki climbed over onto his chest and tossed a leg on each side of Usagi's hips, and kissed his lips softly, fleetingly. He talked softly as he kissed and nipped and sucked a path on his lover's neck.

"Usagi-san left me with a very big mess today. Did you know that?"

The author just nodded his head in acknowledgement. If his tiny lover was trying to do what Usagi thought he was, there was going to be no sounds coming from him.

Well, he was going to try anyway.

Misaki smiled. A beautiful smile that made Usagi's stomach flip in happiness and nervousness.

Misaki unbuttoned the first buttons of Akihiko's pajama shirt, pausing to kiss each new piece of skin exposed to his greedy eyes.

Usagi bit back a groan when the shirt was pushed to the side and Misaki's tongue found a nipple.

"Usagi-san, do you know I spent all day cleaning up that awful mess in the kitchen? I didn't even have time to study for my exam tomorrow."

As he said this, he slowly pulled off the twitching man's pants and ran his hands across Usagi's thighs.

Akihiko groaned. _'Fuck.' _

Misaki smiled again.

"So, Usagi-san. I thought that I would punish you."

The older man managed to smirk. "This is my punishment?"

Misaki nodded seriously. "Hai." He leaned down to whisper into Usagi's ear. "I'm going to torture you so much, you will beg me to untie you." He bit the ear he was talking into softly, and smiled at the shiver that ran through the tense body he was straddling.

He started kissing down Usagi's chest again, stopping to lick the pink nipples until they pebbled, hard and pert.

Akihiko moaned and arched his chest into his lover's mouth.

"Patience, patience, Usagi-san."

He received a huff in response.

Misaki giggled lightly, then dipped his tongue gently into his lover's navel, earning a gasp. His hands shook noticebly. He wasn't used to having this power, to being so in control, and Usagi's reaction had him hard already.

Trying to fight off thoughts of his own erection, he took Usagi's cock into his hand and chuckled. "So hard already, Usagi-san?" He taunted. The man below him groaned and attempted to buck his hips into the tiny hand around him.

Misaki felt himself becoming more aroused and gulped. Taking a deep breath, he thought, _'Just do what Usagi-san does.'_ He nervously leaned down and placed a kiss on the tip.

"Misaki!"

The loud moan startled him, but he gained confidence and leaned down again, giving Akihiko a lick from base to tip. A groan above him. Taking another deep breath, he took what he could into his mouth, hands working what he couldn't take, and sucked like his life depended on it.

"AH! M-M-MISAKI! MISAKI! AHNN!"

Inner Misaki did a dance. _'Hah! He sounds like I normally do!'_

Suddenly there was a hand on his head, "Misa-Misaki please!"

"Nani?" He asked as seductively as he could, peering up through his eyelashes.

Usagi swallowed thickly. "Misaki I'm going to come."

Misaki's eyes widened in horror. He didn't know if he was ready for that...

A deep chuckle, "No, Misaki, I just. Misaki, do you plan on letting me fuck you tonight?"

Misaki flushed, "Baka, don't say embarrassing things!"

Usagi's face was completely serious.

"H-hai.."

"Please, Misaki. Untie me. I want to be inside of you."

It was Misaki's turn to be serious.

"A-And you will be. But I'm not untieing you."

Usagi looked pissed. "Nani?"

Misaki nervously began to take his own clothes off, not daring to look at his lover as he willed his hands to quit shaking. He just knew there was a smirk on the older man's face. Shyly, he tossed his clothes on the ground and dared a peak at Usagi's face.

Shockingly, the older man was peering down, straining against the bonds, swallowing loudly, repeatedly.

Misaki reached around him to the nightstand and fumbled for a bit before he grasped the cool bottle he was looking for. Taking some into his own hands, he began to rub the cool gel onto Usagi's cock.

The older man sucked in air and thrashed around, pissed off at the restraints and panting.

"Misaki, untie me!"

Misaki was positioning himself on Usagi, and he forced himself to relax before slowly sliding down his lover's very hard length.

Akihiko groaned and gasped, feeling Misaki's heat clenching around him, pulling him in.

"M-Misaki, you were already-?"

Misaki moaned.

"W-What do you think I was doing before you woke up?"

The words alone pulled a groan from the author as he realized the shy boy had prepared himself already, and he forced himself to keep his eyes open when he felt the brunette begin to rock.

Misaki had his eyes tightly shut, his mouth open and producing beautiful moans and gasps as he moved all the way up Usagi's length until just the tip remained inside of him, and dropped himself down again, pushing loud grunts of approval from Akihiko.

It seemed to go in slow motion for Usagi. Slide up slowly, tauntingly, drop down fast, slide up slowly. He wanted to rip his hair out, he wanted to scream, he wanted to grip those slim hips and force them to move fast, and most of all he wanted to be face to face with his lover as they moved, wanted to kiss him passionately and then tenderly as they came together.

"Misaki, please. Untie me. Please. I want to touch you, please."

Misaki looked hesitant and bit his lip, making the author groan impatiently.

"Misaki!"

His uke carefully lifted himself off of his lover and went to each side of the bed and untied each wrist. To Usagi, it took a ridiculous amount of time.

As soon as one hand was free, it was stroking Misaki everywhere, his cheeks, his chest, his stomach down to his hardened length, and Misaki struggled to undo the second tie.

But the second both hands were free, Misaki couldn't even comprehend what happened. He was flung back onto the bed on his back and penetrated instantly.

"AHH! Usagi-san!"

"Misaki! I love you!" The words were panted into his ear.

Green eyes struggled to stay open as he was swept away, once again, by Usagi. He really couldn't say he minded, this was where he belonged.

Akihiko brushed his prostate, "Usagi-san!"

Again and again. He felt the coil in his stomach go tighter and tighter.

His lover above him seemed to be struggling just as much.

"Misaki... come with me."

"Usagi-san!"

"Misaki!"

Usagi stilled as they soared to completion together, and moments after, sagged onto Misaki. They laid there awhile, both panting, Misaki running his hands gently through Usagi's hair, and Usagi kissing Misaki's neck.

After a moment Misaki sighed, "Usagi-san, you're heavy."

"Hn."

"Usagi-san!" He began to push the larger man in the chest, feeling their sweat between his fingers.

Akihiko sighed, moving off his lover and pulling the covers over both of them.

"You know Misaki, if this is what happens when I get in trouble-"

"HENTAI USAGI!"

Usagi nuzzled his face into his lover's flushed neck.

"Aishiteru Misaki."

Misaki blushed a deeper shade of red. "Y-Yeah, yeah, you too."

Usagi smiled lightly before drifting off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Misaki was in the kitchen preparing tea for Aikawa-san when he heard, "Wow, sensei! You really surprised me with that one! It's fantastic! The reader is really going to love it!"

"I am proud of it myself."

"I mean, you never expect such a thing! Bondage? And with the seme's ties no less? Oh, it's perfect!"

Misaki dropped the glass he was holding. "GODDAMMIT USAGI-SAN!"

END.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed! If you did, review! If you didn't, review! Always up for notes! Sorry the lemon wasn't as detailed as others. And if it sucks, I'm sorry. I am going to go back and reread and edit. It's 4:36 in the morning, and I just wanted to get this up. So basically this is my rough draft. I am going to bed for now, I'll edit later. Give me your opinion! I know for a fact I'll need to reread, my eyes are blurry. **


End file.
